Beth Phoenix/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Beth Phoenix has participated in. 2002 *Beth Phoenix started her Career 2003 *November 16-FNW: Phoenix defeated Joey Knight and Kevin Grace in a Triple Threat Match to win the FNW Cruiserweight title 2004 *March 21-C.A.P.W: Phoenix wrestled Angel Williams to a 15-minute time-limit-draw 2005 *October 20: Beth Phoenix signed a developmental contract for WWE *November 6-Shimmer Women Athletes: Allison Danger defeated Beth Phoenix 2006 *May 8-Raw: Beth Pheonix debuted as a Crazy Fan attacking Mickie James *June 5-Raw: Beth Phoenix defeated Victoria *July 1-OVW: Beth Phoenix got a broken jaw, was there working as ring announcer 2007 *July 9-Raw: Candice Michelle & Mickie James defeated Jillian Hall & Beth Phoenix(Returning) *August 26-Summerslam: Beth Phoenix won a #1 Contenders Diva Battle Royal *September 16-Unforgiven: Candice Michelle defeated Beth Phoenix to retain the WWE Women's title *October 7-No Mercy: Beth Phoenix defeated Candice Michelle to capture the WWE Women's title *November 18-Survivor Series: Mickie & Maria & Torrie & Michelle & Kelly defeated Beth & Melina & Jillian & Victoria & Layla *December 16-Armageddon: Beth Phoenix defeated Mickie James to retain the WWE Women's title 2008 *March 30-Wrestlemania 24: Beth Phoenix & Melina beat Maria & Ashley Massaro in a Lumberjill Match *April 27-Backlash: Beth Phoenix's Team defeated Mickie James in a 5-on-5 Match *June 1-One Night Stand: Beth Phoenix defeated Melina Perez in an I Quit match *August 17-Summerslam: Santino Marella & Beth Phoenix beat Kofi Kingston & Mickie James in a Winner Take All match, Beth won the Women's Title and Santino won the Intercontinental Title *October 5-No Mercy: Beth Phoenix defeated Candice Michelle to retain the WWE Women's title *November 23-Survivor Series: Beth Phoenix survived the Divas Survivor Series Elimination Match 2009 *January 29-Royal Rumble: Melina Perez defeated Beth Phoenix to win the WWE Women's title *February 15-No Way Out: Melina Perez defeated Beth Phoenix to retain the WWE Women's title in a dark match *April 5-Wrestlemania 25: Beth Phoenix participated in a 25-Diva Battle Royal *May 17-Judgment Day: Mickie James defeated Beth Phoenix in a Divas Dark Match *June 7-Extreme Rules: Mickie James & Kelly Kelly defeated Beth Phoenix & Rosa Mendes in a dark match *August 23-Summerslam: Beth Phoenix won a 15-Diva Battle Royal which was a dark match *October 25-Bragging Rights: Michelle McCool & Beth Phoenix & Natalya defeated Melina & Gail Kim & Kelly Kelly *November 22-Survivor Series: Team Mickie defeated Team McCool, Eliminated by Mickie James 2010 *January 31-Royal Rumble: Beth Phoenix entered at #6, Eliminated by CM Punk *March 28-Wrestlemania 26: Vickie Guerrero pinned Beth Phoenix at the conclusion of a 10-Diva Tag Team Match *April 25-Extreme Rules: Beth Phoenix beat Michelle McCool in an Extreme Makeover Match to win the WWE Women's title *May 14- Smackdown: Lay-Cool beat Beth Phoenix in a two on one handicap match to win the Women's title. (Layla got the pin) *November 21-Survivor Series: Beth Phoenix returned to help Natalya from Lay-Cool *December 19-TLC: Beth Phoenix & Natalya defeated Michelle McCool & Layla in a Divas Tables Match 2011 *June 6- Raw: Beth Phoenix and Kelly Kelly beat The Bella Twins. *August 1- Raw: Beth Phoenix won a battle royal to become the number one contender for the Diva's Championship. *August 8- Raw: Beth Phoenix beat Eve. *August 12- Smackdown: Beth Phoenix and Natalya beat AJ and Kaitlyn. *August 14- SummerSlam: Kelly Kelly beat Beth Phoenix to retain the Diva's Championship. *August 30- Smackdown: Beth Phoenix and Natalya beat Kelly Kelly and Alicia Fox. 2018 * January 28- Royal Rumble: Beth Phoenix entered in the first ever women's Royal Rumble at entry #24; Eliminated by Natalya External links * Beth Phoenix's Profile at Pro Fight DB Category:Wrestler event history